The present invention relates to a leveling device.
Leveling devices are known in the art. One of such devices is disclosed for example in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,942. The leveling device of this patent has a housing, a support surface which is fixed to the housing, an adjusting device. The adjusting device has at least one adjusting screw which can be displaced so that it extends outwardly beyond the support surface. For this purpose the adjusting screw is provided with an adjusting thread which engages with a counter thread in the housing. The adjusting device with the adjusting screw serves for adjusting the leveling device to the desired leveling plane, which is adjustable by means of a water balance formed on the leveling device. This construction however has a substantial disadvantage that the adjusting screw must be screwed back when it must be again returned into the housing so that it no longer extends outwardly beyond the support surface. In the practice, the return points for the operators of the leveling device are frequently omitted, since it is too time consuming and complicated. When the adjusting screw after the use of the leveling device must again extend outwardly beyond the support plane of the support surface, the adjusting screw can be easily damaged. Moreover the leveling device with the extended adjusting screw can not be used as a water balance.